


for the rest of our lives

by volacious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcade, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nothing much to tag this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/volacious
Summary: Rintarou guides the claw over to the onigiri plush he’s starting to hate and slams the release button. The claw seizes the plush and drags it up. Then—The onigiri plush drops. Again. Rintarou lets out an utterly frustrated groan and looks to be about all of 2 seconds away from physically assaulting the crane machine game.“This thing is fucking rigged,” Rintarou mutters under his breath.Osamu, who’s been watching the evolution of smug Rintarou to frustrated Rintarou, says amusedly, “My turn.”For SunaOsa week, day 1, tier 2 prompt:arcade
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 160
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	for the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> looking for fluff? well you're in the right place :D

The arcade date had been Rintarou’s idea.

They’re both in Hyogo for the week, Rintarou having taken advantage of the off-season to request 7 days off from his coach so he can pay a visit to his parents. Of course, part of his visit includes meeting with his long-time boyfriend, but the coach doesn’t need to know that.

Today is day 2 and they’d spent the entire day together. It had started with brunch, then they’d ended up going to watch a movie, then dessert. And now, they find themselves in an arcade — it’s the very same arcade Rintarou had taken Osamu to on their very first date back when they were still in high school. Coming back here years after really did bring out the nostalgia.

“Oh, ‘Samu, look!” Rintarou pulls at Osamu’s sleeve to bring him to a stop.

Osamu turns to look at where Rintarou is pointing and finds himself looking at a claw machine game — or more specifically, at an onigiri plush in the prize pit.

“Ya want it?” Osamu asks as Rintarou drags him over to stand in front of the game.

Rintarou shakes his head. “I’m gonna win it for you.” He grins smugly, his confidence at an all-time high. “And then you can display it in your shop, ‘cause it’s an onigiri!”

Osamu looks at him doubtfully. “Are ya even any good at this sorta game? I remember on our first date ya tried it and ya were absolutely terrible—” He doesn’t get to finish his reminiscing, because Rintarou shuts him up by holding a singular finger against his lips.

“Shhhh, ‘Samu. Let the past be the past,” Rintarou says solemnly, with all the wisdom of a 100-year-old man. Then, he smirks and he’s back to being overly confident, smug Rintarou again. “‘Sides, I got pretty good at this over the years, I’ll have you know!”

The doubt remains, but Osamu decides to keep his mouth shut. Rintarou looks awfully excited and he doesn’t want to be the one to make that go away. Instead, he says, “Okay, prove it then.”

Rintarou seems to puff up at the challenge and he leans down to insert two coins into the machine. His brows furrow together in concentration and Osamu’s eyes drift to the tip of Rintarou’s tongue that’s poking out of his mouth. It’s a habit of his that Osamu finds endearing and Osamu can’t help smiling at it.

While Osamu is busy ogling his cute boyfriend, Rintarou’s first try at winning the onigiri plush ends in failure. 

“That was a fluke,” Rintarou says immediately when the onigiri plush drops out of the claw. “Besides, no one ever wins the prize on their first try.”

Osamu simply smiles lazily and raises both hands in a show of innocence. “I didn’t say anythin’.”

Rintarou inserts two more coins into the slot and the game starts up again.

This time, the claw doesn’t even manage to pull the onigiri plush into its grip. 

Osamu presses his lips together into a thin line to hold back his laughter. He doesn’t think Rintarou will ever forgive him if he laughs now.

The cycle of Rintarou sacrificing two more coins to the claw machine gods only to wind up empty-handed repeats itself a few more times.

On the 8th time, Rintarou says, sounding absolutely  _ done _ with everything, “I’m gonna get it this time.” 

Osamu nods. “I believe in ya,” he says with so much sincerity that Rintarou leans over to pinch him for it before hurrying to situate himself properly as the game starts.

Rintarou guides the claw over to the onigiri plush he’s starting to hate and slams the release button. The claw seizes the plush and drags it up. Then—

The onigiri plush drops. Again. Rintarou lets out an utterly frustrated groan and looks to be about all of 2 seconds away from physically assaulting the crane machine game.

“This thing is fucking rigged,” Rintarou mutters under his breath.

Osamu, who’s been watching the evolution of smug Rintarou to frustrated Rintarou, says amusedly, “My turn.”

Rintarou sighs but graciously relents the space to Osamu, who slots in two coins and fixes his gaze on the plush he’s been eyeing from the very start.

The machine lights up and Osamu starts moving the claw in the direction of the fox plush that reminds him all too much of his boyfriend. Rintarou watches in awe as Osamu meticulously angles the claw grabber right over the fox plush and then presses down on the button.

The claw sinks down, grabs the fox plush and hauls it up. 

Rintarou watches with bated breath as the claw moves over to the chute, wondering if the fox plush would fall like the previous times he had played.

It doesn’t. The claw successfully reaches the chute, then drops the fox plush right down. Rintarou’s jaw drops at the exact time the fox plush does.

“How the fuck.” Rintarou looks absolutely gobsmacked.

Osamu leans down to retrieve his prize and turns to face Rintarou, smirking. “That wasn’t as hard as ya made it look,” he teases.

Rintarou punches him in the arm. “Shut up. You only won because of all the previous times I played!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Osamu waves him off with his free hand. “Whatever makes ya feel better.”

“‘Samu you—”

“Hmm what should I call ya?” Osamu ignores Rintarou’s indignant protests, holding the fox plush up to look it in its eyes. “How about… Rin?”

Osamu turns to look at Rintarou, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Whaddya think of the name?”

“‘Samu. You call  _ me _ Rin,” Rintarou deadpans. 

Osamu pretends to think about it. “Hmm yer right… Though I guess I could always go back to callin’ ya Sunarin.”

If this were an anime scene, a tick mark would have appeared over Rintarou’s head. “‘Samu we’ve been through this a million times. Sunarin is—”

“—a stupid nickname, only dickheads like ‘Tsumu call ya that, I know,” Osamu cuts him off. 

Rintarou shoots him a disbelieving look. Seriously, what is up with Osamu today? He’s looking and acting more punchable than usual.

“Well maybe…” Osamu looks at Rintarou meaningfully. “Maybe I’ll just call ya Miyarin instead from now on.”

Rintarou blinks once. Twice.

“Did you just— did you just propose to me? In an  _ arcade _ ? Of all places?” 

Osamu smiles at him sheepishly. “It kinda just slipped out. I was s’pposed to do it properly later this week at that fancy restaurant but… whaddya say? Miyarin is a cute nickname, dontcha think?”

Rintarou can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Osamu,” he begins, trying his best to sound calm. “Are you asking me to marry you purely based on your opinion that Miyarin is cuter than Sunarin?”

Osamu laughs. “That’s only a small part of it.” His eyes are twinkling in the way that leaves Rintarou speechless. “Ya know I love you, Rin. There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, and I’d be the luckiest man in the entire universe if ya married me.”

“I—” Rintarou cuts himself off, his cheeks awfully red. “Give me a second.”

Osamu waits patiently, watching fondly as Rintarou hides his face in his hands. The arcade is dark and only lit up by the various colourful lights from the games, but he can see pink on the tips of Rintarou's ears. He’s always found it absolutely adorable when Rintarou blushes.

Rintarou takes a deep breath, exhales, then looks back up at Osamu. “Okay. Now ask me again, properly.”

“Will ya marry me, Suna Rintarou? The benefits of doin’ so include a much cuter nickname and a real pretty ring”—Osamu winks at him—“if ya say yes.”

Rintarou laughs. It’s the kind of laugh Osamu knows by heart and still wants to listen to for the rest of his life. “‘Samu, that’s… such a lame pun but yes, I’ll marry you, you dork.”

Osamu inches closer to Rintarou, his free hand coming up to cup Rintarou’s cheek. He’s smiling and looking at Rintarou so tenderly that he thinks he might combust on the spot.

“Now all my dreams have come true,” Osamu says. It’s barely more than a whisper—something only meant for the two of them to hear—but Rintarou hears it loud and clear once, and then over and over again as it echoes through his blood vessels, pushed on by his pulsating heartbeat.

“You’re so cheesy,” Rintarou says fondly. He closes the gap between them, pressing a chaste kiss to Osamu’s lips.

“But ya love how cheesy I am,” Osamu replies, grinning cheekily as he chases after Rintarou for another kiss.

“I do,” Rintarou says after a few more kisses exchanged. “I love all of you, ‘Samu.”

Osamu’s not one to blush, but the intense look in Rintarou’s eyes as they stare into his soul makes red creep up his neck. “Now who’s the one bein’ cheesy?” he mumbles, then surges forward for another kiss before Rintarou can reply with some snarky remark.

“I love ya too, Miyarin,” Osamu says when he pulls back. The grin on his face is blinding.

Rintarou huffs a quiet laugh. “I’m not a Miya yet, ‘Samu.” There’s a playful glint in Rintarou’s eyes. “We haven’t even signed the papers or had the wedding.”

“Don’t care,” Osamu replies. “Yer Miyarin now since ya said yes. No take backs.”

Rintarou laughs again. “Alright, alright. C’mon, we should get going.”

Osamu slips his hand into Rintarou’s and smiles at the thought that both his hands have a Rin in them. He tightens his hold on Rin the Fox Plush and squeezes Rintarou’s hand.

Rintarou turns to smile at him and squeezes back. 

Osamu feels his heart flutter and he thinks that he can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with Rintarou.

  
  
  


BONUS:

Later, Osamu coos at the fox plush, “Look how cute yer are… Aintcha just the cutest thin’ ever, Rin?”

Rintarou kicks at him lightly with a foot. “Can you name it something else? Rin is still  _ my _ nickname, ‘Samu.”

Osamu chuckles. “Fine, fine. I'll change its name if it bothers ya that much.” He holds the plush up. “Hear that, Not-Rin? I can’t call ya that anymore since yer papa disapproves.”

He looks over at Rintarou, who’s pointedly looking at his phone and not at Osamu, but Osamu can see that Rintarou has stopped scrolling. He grins.

“Hm… how ‘bout Taro, then?” Osamu nudges Rintarou. “Whaddya think, Rin?”

Rintarou’s cheeks are pink when he clears his throat and replies, “Ahem… That’s… a good name, I suppose.”

Osamu beams. “Alright! Taro it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! hmu on twt @voiacious if you wanna and happy sunaosa week~
> 
> also: yes, osamu got the name 'taro' from the latter part of rintarou's name :P


End file.
